


I Remember

by justafanfictionwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/justafanfictionwriter
Summary: You wake up in a hospital room with no memory of anyone or anything. Until he walks in.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Civil War never happened

You were happy with Bruce.

For once in your horrible life you were happy.

But then  ** _she_** had to ruin it, Natasha Romanoff.

he  used to look at you like he looks at her.

You couldn’t blame him, she’s beautiful, perfect and one of the greatest shield agents ever.

You used to wake up with Bruce by your side. But now she does.

You used to watch TV and cuddle with Bruce. But now she does.

You were upset.

The whole team could see it, your performance had dropped in training and missions.

That’s how the accident happened.

You weren’t concentrating when it happened

You didn’t see the man pull a knife on you

Not until you heard Clint shout at you too watch out   
  
But it was too late

The man had already plunged the knife into your abdomen

You didn’t see the Hulk grab the man and chuck him him into a wall

You didn’t see the Hulk run over to you and pick you up, because by that time your whole world had gone black.

**Two weeks later**

You woke up in a strange room with no memory of what happened not even your name or who you are, all you knew was that you had a shit ton of pain in your abdomen

As you search the room for clues, your eyes landed on a figure next to your bed

A man, with messy brown hair and some stubble, you felt like you knew him though

Your first thought was ‘Well this guy needs a shave’ ‘does this guy know who i am’

“Um… excuse me?” you tried to wake him up

“Excuse me?” you asked a bit louder which startled him awake.

“(y/n)! You’re awake?!” The man said

‘(y/n), that must be my name’ you thought

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are or who i am i don’t remember anything” you said apologetically

The man’s face dropped at that

“You don’t remember me, I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner your boy- best friend” ‘Bruce’ said

‘He almost said boyfriend, why did he change his mind?’

“It’s nice to meet you Bruce, again apparently” you chuckle whilst extending your hand out for him to shake

He shook your hand, you could see a sad look on his face 

That’s when a red haired lady walked into the room.

She greeted you “(y/n), I’m glad you’re awake”

You could tell she wasn’t glad, she could have at least looked happy.

The lady sauntered over to Bruce and kissed him deeply,

‘So that’s why he said best friend’

“Sorry,  but who are you?” you asked once she pulled away from a very bewildered looking Bruce

“It’s me, Natasha, the Black Widow, your fellow Avenger, your friend?”

“What’s an Avenger, what do we do?” you asked, confused as hell.

‘Seriously what is going on’

“We save people” a different voice told you

You turned to see who it was, a tall man with blonde hair and a hoodie on

‘Great, someone else I don’t recognise’

“Can everybody, when they come into the room, introduce themselves? Please?” you requested

“Um… she doesn’t remember anything Steve.” Bruce piped up

‘Steve, finally a name’ 

“Literally nothing at all, not even who we are and what she does? I’ll be a second.” Steve walked out the room as soon as he said those words 

He came back a few minutes later with a man you recognised and a man you didn’t

The man you didn’t recognise spoke first

“Hey (y/n), do you remember me, Tony, Tony Stark, anything?”   
  
You stared at him with a blank look on your face

“Uh no, sorry”

His face fell at those 3 words.

“Hey, that’s fine”

You turned to the man you recognised, he was crying

You placed your hand on his face to try to console him

“Hey, it’s going to be ok, I’ll remember soon Bucky” 

You felt all eyes on you 

“Did- did I just call you Bucky?”

“Yeah i think you did”

“Wait, so how do you remember Bucky but not any of us?” Tony asked you

“I have literally no idea, but his face is the only one I recognise out of all of you and I remember everything about him, everything i’ve done with him. When he walked in i recognised him and when i touched his face it all came flooding back, who he was and who i am. But i still don’t know you guys, i’m sorry.”

You remembered everything about you what you’d done in life, your name, your date of birth and where you’re from

But you still didn’t know these people, your friends, why couldn’t you remember them.

You hadn’t realised that you’d started crying until Bucky asked if you were ok

You hugged him and held onto him tightly

“No, no i’m not ok, why can’t i remember them, why can’t i remember anyone?!” you cried into his shoulder

You didn’t see him silently mouth for everyone to get out of the room

Not until you heard the door close

“It’s gonna be ok, I had trouble remembering stuff a while back but it all came to me, it will come to you soon.” he told you as he kissed your hair

“I hope i do. God i hope i do”

You stopped hugging bucky as soon as you stopped crying

“Oh god sorry, i got your shoulder wet”

He chuckled

“Hey it’s fine.”

That’s when you realised how close you were, your faces were just inches apart.

He started leaning in, you followed suit

‘Am i about kiss him’ you thought

‘Am i about to kiss her’ Bucky thought

The answer to both your questions was

No

Because Bruce walked in.

You quickly jumped away from Buck

“Oh um, sorry, i was just checking on you, I’m just gonna, yeah I’m gonna go”

“Wait Bruce, buddy I’m sorry” Bucky said

“Hey no it’s fine, you know what happened, good luck.” he turned to you “Hope you’ll be happy with him”

“Thank you?”

After that he left. 

You turned to Bucky  
  
“What did he mean ‘you know what happened’?”

“You and Bruce were dating and then he cheated on you with Natasha and broke your heart, that’s why you weren’t concentrating during the mission when, when it happened.” he explained

“Oh, right, well that explains Natashas behaviour when she came in. So that was him basically giving us his blessing, I mean if- if there is an us.” you stuttered

Then he did something that you weren’t expecting

He kissed you

When he pulled away he smirked at you

“You’re cute when you blush”

His comment made you blush harder 

He chuckled

“(y/n) would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes Bucky I would”

You were about to kiss again when all the Avengers came in cheering and whooping

“Oh come on Clint you as well?!”

You eyes widened as you realised what you said

You remembered everything 

Every person you had ever met

Every person you had ever lost

“I remember.”


End file.
